poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Ones
The Dark Ones are the Fantasy Adventure Team's most powerful enemies they have ever faced. Throughout the series, the team learn more of their origins and their evil purposes and later meet up with them one by one. Origins After his banishment from the world of Azeroth, Neltharion (now goes by the name Deathwing) arrives on the Moon Kingdom seeking his service to the Moon Princess Selena, but the Sun Prince Helios prohobits him from ever coming near the palace. Maleficent was a mage's apprentice and a friend of Selena at the time, but due to her recent study of dark magic, she and Deathwing were thrown in a dungeon. They have fallen in love after Deathwing convinced the now-corrupt Maleficent to join him and take over the Moon Kingdom, which they are now known as the Dark Ones. The allies who were with them during the invasion are the Banshee, the Dark Trio, and Madam Mim, but they all have been separated by the spell Lion Spirit Mediation. Jafar is (so far) the only Ally made in the aftermath of the Dark Ones' banishment. He decided to work with Deathwing so they had more power to take over Agrabah and for Deathwing to entrap King Samson and Queen Jaina, Leo's parents for a fate worse than death. But after their defeat, Jafar is trapped inside the lamp along with Iago and Deathwing fell to his demise by Leo's Lionheart Sword. Madam Mim is Maleficent's half-sister, but their family history is currently unknown. Xellos shows to have more knowledge about the Dark Ones, which comes in handy for the Fantasy Adventure Team, but they are uncertain if Xellos sided with the Dark Ones before or if he is their enemy. Leaders *Maleficent *Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing *Unknown Dark One Allies of the Dark Ones *The Dark Trio *Diablo (Maleficent's Raven) *Maleficent's Goons *Jafar and Iago *Madam Mim (Maleficent's half-sister) *The Banshee Trivia *Maleficent first fought the team in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *Deathwing, along with Jafar, first fought the team in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin''. *The Fantasy Adventure Team fought the Banshee in Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet the Great Beast. *The Dark Trio will fight against the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Ghost Ship. *The Dark Ones will fight against Winnie the Pooh, Simba, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin. *The Dark Ones will return in [[Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Fantasmic!|''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Fantasmic!]]. *The currently-unknown Dark One will make a cameo appearence in [[Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone|''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone]], although his or her identity won't be revealed until the beginning of the series' second season, starting from ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves''. Category:VILLAINS Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Groups